La vera Sana
by Aeris4
Summary: Sana viene cacciata dal set di 'Love'... Perchè mai non ha detto quella battuta? Forse non vuole ferire qualcuno... Cosa si cela dietro quella sua maschera di perenne allegria?


Kodomo no Omocha(Obana Miho/Shueisha, Tv Tokyo, Nas e degli aventi diritto. Questa fanfiction è stata scritta da me in un momento di pura follia^.^; Si colloca alla fine dell'episodio in cui Sana viene cacciata dal set del film "Love" e la manager di Charles viene a sapere da Robby il motivo per cui Sana si era rifiutata di dire una battuta. Premetto che l' ho scritta prima di vederne il continuo e perciò non sono stata minimamente influenzata dallo svolgersi della storia e l' ho continuata seguendo la mia fantasia (quindi il tutto è ovviamente molto IMHO^.^ N.d.Aeris). Se è una schifezza perdonatemi, mentre se vi piace.ne sono felice! Ho deciso di lasciare i nomi della serie televisiva italiana, per facilitare la lettura a persone che non conoscano quelli originali. Se volete utilizzare la mia fanfiction in qualche modo, o semplicemente contattarmi per esprimere il vostro parere sulla medesima potete farlo ad aeris_@libero.it . Detto questo non mi resta che augurarvi una buona lettura!!^___^  
  
Aeris  
  
- LA VERA SANA -  
  
- Sana in realtà non voleva dire la parola diavoletto perché le ricorda un ragazzo di nome Heric - le parole della sua manager continuavano a rimbombare nella mente di Charles. Camminava per la strada ad occhi spalancati, senza una meta precisa, cercando disperatamente di far assimilare al suo cuore l'amara verità: Sana era ancora innamorata di Heric.  
  
Nonostante all'apparenza calmo, l'animo della ragazza seduta su di una vecchia panchina era in subbuglio; non ci poteva credere, lei ed Heric si erano abbracciati! Che ci fosse ancora qualche speranza per loro due? Le salì alle guance un calore improvviso e non poté impedirsi di sorridere. più passava il tempo e più gli voleva bene. Era inutile fuggire, i suoi sentimenti non le davano pace. Doveva fare qualcosa, altrimenti sarebbe impazzita. Stette una manciata di minuti a riflettere, poi decise di lasciar perdere, per il momento, dopodiché si diresse verso casa.  
  
Il mattino dopo Sana, essendo libera da impegni di lavoro (per ovvi motivi^^; N.d.Aeris), tornò a scuola. Al termine delle lezioni, non appena mise piede fuori dall'edificio, si imbatté in Heric. Lo salutò cercando di apparire come al solito. - Ciao ragazza egoista - la salutò freddo lui. Sana per la prima volta prestò attenzione a quelle parole, che il giorno prima aveva deliberatamente ignorato: - Me l' hai detto anche ieri ma.cosa significa? - gli chiese. - Quello che ho detto - la rimbeccò subito - Che sei una ragazza egoista - Sana sentì qualcosa incrinarsi dentro di lei: - Si può sapere che cosa ti ho fatto? - si sentiva umiliata, anche se non ne comprendeva il motivo. Heric la guardò un attimo, poi volse lo sguardo altrove: - Pensi solo a te stessa senza preoccuparti delle persone che ti circondano - Sana sgranò gli occhi: - Ti ho forse fatto qualcosa? - chiese con un filo di voce. - E me lo chiedi? - rispose implacabile il ragazzo - Prima mi dici che ti piaccio, poi di punto in bianco parti per New York facendo finta di niente e quando torni tu e Charles state insieme ufficialmente! - esclamò tutto d'un fiato. Era geloso, doveva ammetterlo, ma la colpa era tutta di Sana e del suo egoismo! - E per colpa tua anche Funny sta soffrendo! - aggiunse più che altro per convincere se stesso. Di tutte le cose che aveva detto non ne pensava neanche una. Sana spalancò ulteriormente gli occhi, mentre sentiva il proprio cuore frantumarsi in mille piccoli frammenti. - Allora credi anche a quello che scrivono di me sui giornali - affermò con voce piatta - Credi che mi sia montata la testa, che io sia piena di me stessa. - fece una lunga pausa - Che io non volessi.non volessi dire quella.quella maledettissima frase per semplice capriccio e immensa presunzione - terminò con voce monocorde. Heric evitò il suo sguardo; in realtà lui non sapeva nulla di quella storia. Si era rifiutato di comprare qualsiasi rivista contenente notizie di Sana. Una lacrima sottile sfuggì al controllo della piccola attrice, seguita da molte altre: - Allora non hai capito niente di me. - fu un sussurro appena udibile, ma quel tanto che bastò a far voltare Heric di scatto, permettendogli di cogliere per un attimo la sofferenza che era riuscito a provocare a Sana.l'ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto vedere star male.  
  
Charles vide sfrecciare davanti a se Sana e per la prima volta si rese conto che era fragile come ogni altro essere umano.si era spesso nascosta dietro una maschera di falsa felicità, solo ora Charles riusciva a capirlo. Dopotutto era un'attrice! Ma lui voleva vederla felice; era la cosa che desiderava di più. Si diresse nella direzione dalla quale era venuta la ragazza e non si stupì di trovarvi Heric.  
  
Che diavolo vorrà adesso questo? Si chiese Heric voltando le spalle al ragazzo che correva verso di lui. - Aspetta! - lo fermò una voce che non poteva fare a meno di odiare. Si bloccò, senza voltarsi: - Che cosa vuoi? - chiese con la sua solita voce incolore. Desiderava prendere a pugni se stesso ed il mondo intero per quello che aveva appena fatto a Sana. Charles lo costrinse a voltarsi: - Che diavolo hai fatto a Sana per ridurla in quello stato? - Heric lo fulminò con lo sguardo: - Oh, ecco che interviene il principe azzurro! - lo schernì - E comunque. - disse a voce bassissima prendendolo per il bavero della camicia - . Questi non sono affari tuoi - terminò lasciandolo libero. Charles si risistemò il colletto e ribatté pronto: - E invece si! Oggi ho scoperto una cosa che potrebbe cambiare le sorti di tutta la storia - lo guardò in tralice - Ed è nel tuo interesse dirmi cosa è successo - Heric si rilassò un poco, ma rimase attento, studiando il nemico. Come era possibile che il suo grande rivale volesse aiutarlo? - Allora? - lo incalzò di nuovo il ragazzo. Heric notò nei suoi occhi tracce di lacrime non versate. - Le ho detto che è un egoista, la verità. - ammise infine. Charles lo guardò con estrema disapprovazione: - Ti riferisci alla battuta del film che si è rifiutata di dire? - gli chiese. Heric si infuriò: - Ma di cosa diavolo parlate tutti quanti? Io non so nulla di questa storia e non mi interessa nemmeno! - esclamò di botto. - Quindi anche Sana te ne deve aver parlato - dedusse Charles. Heric si limitò ad annuire appena. - Senti, lasciatelo dire; sei uno stupido! - lo apostrofò il ragazzo. Heric fu tentato di dargli un pugno, ma non lo fece: - Che cosa ho fatto di male questa volta? - chiese invece sarcastico. - Te lo dico subito - rispose Charles deciso - Sai qual è la battuta che Sana si è rifiutata di dire e per la quale è stata cacciata dal set? - Heric rimase impassibile: - Muoio dalla voglia di saperlo - Charles lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia, ma poi decise di lasciar correre: - Sana avrebbe dovuto dire. - fece una pausa ad effetto per tenerlo sulle spine - .era. "Sei proprio un cattivo diavoletto!" - rivelò scandendo bene le parole. Heric aprì la bocca e spalancò gli occhi; migliaia di pensieri e ricordi giravano vorticosamente e si accavallavano nella sua mente. Com'era stato crudele! Sana non meritava nemmeno una di tutte le cose che le aveva detto! In realtà la colpa di tutto era la sua.era lui che avrebbe dovuto lottare con tutte le sue forze per non farla partire.lui avrebbe dovuto lasciare Funny, dirle la verità e correre dalla ragazza che più di tutte amava al mondo. Per colpa sua, Sana era stata cacciata dal set e bollata come capricciosa e superba.ed ora rischiava di essere esclusa dal mondo dello spettacolo! Non aveva voluto ferirlo, compromettendo in questo modo tutta la sua carriera! Diede un pugno al muro di cinta della scuola così forte che si ferì. Il sangue gli scorreva lentamente tra le pieghe della mano e gocciolava a terra. Provava dolore, ma il suo non era nulla in confronto a quello che aveva provocato a Sana. Improvvisamente si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, si avvolse un fazzoletto intorno alla mano ferita, poi si mise a correre a perdifiato nella direzione presa da Sana: seppe ancora prima di arrivarci dove era diretta.  
  
Charles intanto rimase a fissarlo, sbalordito. Si era spesso chiesto come potesse Sana essersi innamorata di un tipo del genere, ma ora capiva che lui, seppur a modo suo, l'amava profondamente ed avrebbe dato la vita per lei. Sorrise.  
  
Sana, inconsapevolmente, si ritrovò nel piccolo gazebo dove aveva fatto da madre a Heric e dove, appena il giorno prima, si erano abbracciati. Le lacrime sgorgarono ancora più copiose e avvertì il loro sapore salato, ma per lei così amaro! Si buttò sulla panchina dove il giorno prima si era seduto Heric e pianse a dirotto. Voleva sentire ancora il suo calore, la sua dolcezza, voleva sentirlo accanto a sé. Era stato così freddo quel giorno.come se non si conoscessero affatto, e lei non poteva sopportarlo. Le aveva detto che era egoista e questo l'aveva delusa e ferita fin nel profondo. Qualcosa dentro di lei si era rotto, quel giorno.  
  
Heric la osservò ancora per un po' riversare tutta la sua disperazione nel luogo dove si era seduto lui e desiderò morire. In quel modo non avrebbe però potuto rimediare alla sofferenza che le sue parole avevano causato a Sana, ed intendeva farlo.anche se lei non avesse più voluto vederlo.  
  
Sana sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla ed una sensazione di calore improvviso le si diffuse per tutto il corpo. Non disse nulla. La mano lasciò la sua spalla e avvertì subito la mancanza di quella presenza. Detestava ammetterlo dopo quello che le aveva fatto ma aveva bisogno di lui. D'un tratto, si sentì stringere la vita e sentì il corpo caldo di Heric appoggiarsi a lei. Involontariamente il corpo della ragazza si rilassò contro di lui, come se lo conoscesse da sempre. Sentiva il suo respiro caldo sul collo e sussultò quando, con voce bassa e profonda, le parlò: - Sana.io.ti voglio più bene di quanto non ne abbia mai voluto a nessun altro. Sento che morirei senza di te - Heric le aveva aperto il suo cuore, ma questo, purtroppo, non cambiava le cose. - Io.non pensavo veramente quello che ho detto e.non volevo ammettere che in realtà è stata tutta colpa mia. La tua colpa è solo quella di farmi sentire in questo modo - continuò. Sana sentiva il cuore scoppiare dall'emozione. - Io avrei dovuto rincorrerti anche in capo al mondo e non mi sarei dovuto mettere con Funny solo per ripicca, perché ti somigliava. - aggiunse ancora. - Heric. - parlò finalmente Sana. - No, aspetta, fammi finire - la bloccò lui rafforzando la stretta intorno alla sua vita - Quando Charles mi ha riferito qual'era la battuta che non volevi dire ho finalmente realizzato come stavano le cose. Ho capito che tutto quello che hai fatto lo hai fatto per non far soffrire Funny o chiunque altro, a scapito della tua stessa felicità. Non sei egoista, Sana, al contrario sei un'attrice che nasconde benissimo i suoi sentimenti per la felicità degli altri - fece un respiro profondo - E hai compromesso la tua carriera per non farmi soffrire - aggiunse. Sana capiva quanto gli costasse parlare di tutto questo: - Heric.ascolta.la colpa di quello che è successo non è di nessuno, o forse di tutti, chissà. - appoggiò le proprie mani su quelle del ragazzo e ne intrecciò le dita. Sana si accorse della fasciatura e si intristì per un attimo. Heric si cacciava nei guai sempre per causa sua, anche quando non c'entrava nulla. Si portò la mano del ragazzo alla bocca; lui, di rimando, le affondò il viso nei capelli, come per rassicurarla. - Mi dispiace - sussurrò appena Sana. Heric sembrò comprendere a cosa si riferisse e rafforzò la stretta sulle sue mani: - Me lo sono meritato - disse - Non è che una piccola punizione per tutto il male che ti ho fatto - Sana non comprese a fondo il significato delle sue parole, ma si sentì amata, la ragazza più amata sulla faccia della terra. Restarono qualche tempo così, assaporando ogni più piccola sensazione che quel contatto sapeva regalare loro. Sana, poi, si alzò in piedi e si girò in modo da vederlo in faccia; i suoi occhi avevano un'espressione dolcissima, che non gli aveva mai visto prima. gli tracciò il contorno del viso con la punta di un dito e poté vedersi riflessa nei suoi occhi insieme a tutto l'amore che provava per lui: - L'importante è che adesso siamo insieme e che abbiamo superato e supereremo, tutte le difficoltà - gli disse convinta. Heric le asciugò l'ultima lacrima che le era rimasta sul volto e finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, sorrise.un sorriso bellissimo e spontaneo: - Io e la vera Sana - sussurrò - Supereremo ogni difficoltà, insieme - poi la sua mano scese a sollevarle il mento ed Heric posò le labbra sulle sue. 


End file.
